This invention relates generally to shampoo bottles and toothpaste tubes, and more particularly to an article of manufacture for the hanging of any screw bottle or tube.
Currently there are hangers for towels, soap, brushes, radios and other usable products located in the bathroom and other areas of homes, businesses and vehicles. There are also racks for personal care products and other products, commonly found adjacent the sink, bath tub or shower that require the products to stand up or lie down. Ledges and shelves for holding objects are also commonly found adjacent the sink, shower or bath tub. Racks are sometimes inappropriate for use in a particular space and are sometimes unable to fit all of the bottles and tubes that a person needs, or do not contain a provision for holding tubes or bottles. Ledges and shelves adjacent the sink, shower or bath tub often allow the pooling of water and can become unsanitary for holding products.
A number of methods and products have been developed to hold personal care items in the shower or bathroom area-keeping items organized, within easy reach and out of standing water. One very thoughtful method for holding items is by hanging them. For instance, a shampoo bottle may have a hook molded to it, allowing the consumer to hang it on a water pipe, curtain rod, hand rail or storage rack. These products. designed for the hanging storage of bottles and tubes in areas adjacent the sink, bath tub or shower, however, fail to solve the combined problems associated with secure storage and convenient and effective use of the shampoo bottle or toothpaste tube.
An example is the U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,490 issued May 12, 1998 to Roger Myron Keicher for a xe2x80x9cDISPENSING BOTTLE HANGERxe2x80x9d describing a hanger comprising a thin web of material containing an opening which encircles the bottle""s neck. For assembly, the hanger is pushed onto the bottle""s neck while the cap is removed and then the cap is replaced. The replaced cap provides a secure fitment of the hanger between the cap and the body of the bottle. The hanger may have advantages if it is designed to fit a specific bottle or if a bottle is specifically designed to accommodate the hanger, however, when considered for use with a variety of existing bottles, its usefulness is reduced. Security of the hanging function is a problem in regard to use with a variety of bottles. If the user wishes to hang the bottle without the cap attached, secure fitment of the hanger to certain bottles is reduced or eliminated. Also, the sealing effect of the cap is a concern when using the hanger with a variety of existing bottles. Since the web material of the hanger requires space to exist between the bottle""s cap and body, with certain bottles the cap will be prevented from closing completely and sealing the bottle as intended by the manufacturer.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,572 issued Sep. 11, 1990 to Nowman Simmons for a xe2x80x9cSPORTS BOTTLE SUPPORTING DEVICExe2x80x9d describing a hanging device for use with a wide-neck bottle. Although the hanging function differs, the invention is attached to the bottle in the same manner as that of the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,490 and has the same deficiencies in usefulness when considered for use with a variety of existing bottles. A further example is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,939 for a xe2x80x9cCOLLAPSIBLE TOOTHPASTE OR SHAMPOO TUBE HOLDERxe2x80x9d describing a collapsible tube hanger device. This design patent shows a device that may attach to the end of a tube opposite the cap and causes the tube to be hung in a cap down orientation. When a cap up storage orientation is preferred the design has no usefulness.
These various devices, although useful in their intended application, fall short in the application targeted by the invention herein disclosed and claimed.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an alternative spot for the placement of screw top bottles and screw top tubes.
Another object of the invention is to allow the bottles and tubes to be hung out of the way rather than placed on the side of bathtubs, counters, sinks and showers.
Another object of the invention is to allow the bottles and tubes to be safely stored.
A further object of the invention is to provide a way for the bottles and tubes to be easily obtained for use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cleaner area for using the products in the bottles and tubes.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary place to hang the bottles and tubes.
Yet a further object of the invention is to allow the bottles and tubes to be securely hung without their caps attached.
Still yet a further object of the invention is to allow the bottles and tubes to be used with their caps as intended by their manufacturers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
This invention incorporates the usefulness of a hanger and addresses the problems present in racks, ledges and shelves for holding bottles and tubes. This invention eliminates the need for cumbersome racks that are suctioned to the side of a wall or hung from the shower head. The invention also provides a practical means by which a user can attach it to the bottle or tube and conveniently and securely hang it out of the way, creating sanitary storage until the next use. The present invention is an improvement over existing developments in the art, as will be disclosed herein. The invention is a hanger, in the form of a hook, a post or a ring that attaches to bottles and tubes by screwing onto them in an area between their neck and cap. With a hanger attached, these items can be hung conveniently in a number of places within reach. The threaded hanger device attaches to the bottle/tube in the same way that the bottle""s cap attachesxe2x80x94by threads. It has a screw thread inside its base and is screwed onto the top of the bottle. This allows the consumer to easily remove the existing cap and replace it with the hanger product. A channel through the threaded hanger allows shampoo to pass through it and exit the invention, just as it would exit the bottle normally. The hanger also has a screw thread on its top, just like the one on the top of the bottle. This thread allows the consumer to screw the bottle""s cap onto the attached hanger to seal the bottle and to allow the cap to function the way it is intended. With hanger attached, the bottle works the same as before, only now, it can be hung for storage.
Additionally, the device can be described as an article of manufacture for the hanging of screw top bottles and tubes comprising a way to hang shampoo and other screw top bottles out of the way on the shower curtain rod or any other bar a way to hang toothpaste tubes and other screw top tubes out of the way on the shower curtain rod or any other bar. The device has threads on the bottom that screw to the top of the shampoo bottle or tube. The device also has threads on the top that screw into the cap of the shampoo bottle or tube. The device is screwed onto the top of the bottle or tube and then the cap screws onto the opposite end of the device. The device contains a hanger that hangs over the shower rod or other bar. The device provides a means for the user to hang shampoo bottles, other type of bottles or jars, toothpaste tubes or any other type of tube or bag out of the way. The device provides a means for the user to store the bottles and tubes for easy and safe access.
The invention is also designed for use with a bottle or tube having a screw top cap containing a specialized dispensing element, such as a sliding, twisting or pivoting valve, with dispensing occurring in the same manner as it intended by the original dispensing mechanism design. The hanger can be manufactured in different sizes and may be designed to fit common standard-sized screw top bottles and screw top caps. The invention will be used for hanging items found in the consumer products industry, such as shampoo, toothpaste, cleaners, gels, lotions, soft drinks, etc. The hanger will also be used for hanging products found in the Health Care, Automotive, Hardware, Leisure and other industries.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.